Changing Opion
by pokemonjkmg
Summary: A new girl comes to the school and Olive start to change Fletcher's opion about Chyna but Chyna's opion is changing about him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Everything and Everyone Changing

Chyna POV:

"What's going on? Do I really like him?" I was thinking.

Earlier that morning:

I walked into school as I normally do but something was different.

"Where's Fletcher?" I asked Olive as I went to sit next to her.

"Well, good morning to you!" Olive said a bit angry.

"Sorry. Good morning, Olive. Where is Fletcher?"

"I have no idea. He is always here early and making something to do with you."

"I know. What's keeping him?"

"Hey guys." Fletcher said coming in with some girl.

"Hey, Fletcher. Where were you?" I asked.

"Sorry. Skidmore wanted me to show Julie around."

"So you must be Julie. Hi. I'm Chyna and this is Olive."

"Hi, Chyna and Olive," she replied.

Then Gibson poped up behind me and Olive and scared us.

"You must be the new student. Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm. I love doing that. I'm Gibson. I'm head of the A.N.T. Farm. If you have any questions, ask me or one of the other A.N.T.s."

"What's your talent?" Olive asked Julie.

"Well my parents and Skidmore say I'm great at every sport," she replied.

I looked behind Julie and saw Fletcher painting something. I excused myself to go what the painting was.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"I'm painting a picture of Julie. Isn't she pretty?" he answered.

I can't believe it. Did he just call he pretty and made a painting of her? I was hurt. But why do I care? I have no feelings for him but why does it feel weird?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Am I Crazy (Fletcher)

Fletcher's POV:

The bell was about to ring.

"Come on Julie. We better get to our first class. Right guys?"

"Why? We still have three minutes," Julie replied.

"If we don't go now we will get trampled by the big kids." Olive said.

"Yeah. I remember what happened to me last time." Angus said while rushing from behind us.

"Who is he?"

"Oh. That's Angus. He has a big crush on Olive." Chyna replied.

We got to class and I offered the seat next to me to Julie.

The whole morning past like a blink. It was my favorite lunch. Dinosaur nuggets. I love them.

"Hey, Julie, come have lunch with us." I said.

"Ok. Oh I forgot. What are your talents?" she asked.

"Well, I'm an artist, Chyna is a music wiz, Olive is good at saying things that no one is asking, and Angus is a computing expert."

The rest of school went by just as fast as the morning did.

"Hey. Do you guys want to come to my house?" Chyna asked.

"Sorry, I have to help my parents unpack the house." Julie replied.

"Me and Fletcher are going to the mall to get my mom a present for her birthday." Olive replied.

"Oh, ok. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Chyna." The three of us said.

At the Mall.

"What do you think of the new girl, Fletcher?" Olive asked.

"She is nice and very pretty." I said.

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"No. No. No. Well, maybe."

"Oh. Fletcher and Julie sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then come marriage, and last here come a baby in a baby carriage."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

"What about Chyna?"

"Am I crazy to love more than one girl?"

"Yes! You should like one girl."

Before I knew it, I felt Olive's lips against mine. It felt nice and weird. I never thought of Olive like that. Am I crazy for liking the kiss? Am I crazy for liking all these girls?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Am I Crazy (Chyna)

Chyna's POV.

I asked if Olive, Julie, and Fletcher if they wanted to come to my house.

"Sorry, I have to help my parents unpack the house." Julie replied.

"Me and Fletcher are going to the mall to get my mom a present for her birthday." Olive replied.

"Oh, ok. See you guys tomorrow."

I was hoping that Fletcher could come so I could talk to him about Julie.

Chyna's House

"Dad, I'm home." I yelled. "Dad?"

When I walked in I saw Lexi in my brother's arms.

"Chyna, it's not what it looks like." Lexi said.

"Then what is it?"

"Lexi was about to leave but then tripped over the carpet and I caught her." Cameron explained.

"Exactly!" Lexi shouted.

"Ok. But then why are you here?"

"Well, Cameron and I had a project to do so we discussed what we're going to do. Bye, Chyna. Bye Cameron.

Is it just me or did I just see Lexi wink at Cameron.

"So. Where's dad?"

"He got called in by the sheriff."

"Ok. I'm going to my room."

"Later."

When I got to my room, I decided to call Fletcher and see how it's going.

"Sorry can't come to my phone right now. Please leave this charming artist a message after the beep." The phone said in Fletcher's voice.

I guess he must be busy.

Why is my heart beating when I called Fletcher? What's going on? Do I really like him? Am I crazy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Am I Crazy (Olive)

The day Chyna came to the school.

"You're beautiful. I mean your music's beautiful." Fletcher said.

I can't believe it. Did he just call her beautiful? Why hasn't he ever called me beautiful?

Present day.

Yes. I finally get some alone time with Fletcher. We haven't spent any time alone since Chyna came here. I miss it when it was just me and him.

"Hey. Do you guys want to come to my house?" Chyna asked.

"Sorry, I have to help my parents unpack the house." Julie replied.

"Me and Fletcher are going to the mall to get my mom a present for her birthday." I replied.

"Oh, ok. See you guys tomorrow."

I wish me and Fletcher could spend more time alone like we used to.

"Come on, Fletcher, let's get going."

"Ok."

At the mall.

"What does your mom like?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, she likes snowmen stuff but it's not anywhere near Christmas and candles are too obvious."

"Does she still like criminal shows still?"

"Yeah."

"How about CSI season box set or Criminal Minds? Or maybe NCIS?"

"She already has all the box sets that are out of those and the new ones won't be out for a while."

"Has she started to watch any new shows?"

"Well. She started to get interested in this show called Psych."

"Does she have any box sets of that show?"

"No."

"Well, then. Here you go."

"Thank you, Fletcher! You are brilliant!"

"You're welcome."

"What do you think of the new girl, Fletcher?"

"She is nice and very pretty."

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"No. No. No. Well, maybe."

Great. Another girl to compete with. I have an idea.

"Oh. Fletcher and Julie sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then come marriage, and last here come a baby in a baby carriage."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

"What about Chyna?"

I don't really care about how he cares about her.

"Am I crazy to love more than one girl?"

"Yes! You should like one girl."

I knew I needed to do this so here goes. I pressed my lips against his. His lips were so soft. The kiss was amazing. I felt him start to kiss back. I hope it doesn't mess up our friendship. Am I crazy for doing this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fletcher's Choice

Fletcher's POV

Me and Olive pulled apart from each other.

"Good night, Fletcher. See ya tomorrow." Olive said.

I stayed silent until Olive was out of sight.

Did she just kiss me?

I checked my phone. A miss call from Chyna. Wonder why she called me?

"Hey, Fletcher." Paisley said popping up in front of me.

"Ah. Oh. It's just you Paisley. You scared me."

"Oh. Sorry. Was that Olive I just saw kissing you?"

"Yes."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know. I like her, Julie, and Chyna. What should I do?"

"Well. You have known Olive ever since you moved here and it's obvious that she likes you. You've liked Chyna since you first saw her and she hasn't shown any interest in you. Julie just got here and isn't going to be looking for a relationship yet."

Did Paisley just make sense? I always thought she was an air head.

"Well. Bye, Fletcher. Make a choice."

I just remembered that Chyna called. I decided to call her back.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chyna."

"Oh. Hey, Fletcher."

"Why'd you call me?"

"I was wondering how the gift hunt was going."

"It went well."

"So. You like Julie?"

"Maybe. I don't know. My mom's here. Got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Chyna said sadly.

The next morning in school.

"Hey, Fletcher." Chyna said when she came in.

"Hi, Chyna."

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Would you possibly, maybe, go out on a date with me?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I went outside to get some fresh air when. . .

"Hey, Fletcher." Julie said.

"Oh. Morning, Julie"

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Would you like to come to my house and help me unpack and then, possibly, go have dinner together?"

"I will think about it, if that's fine with you?"

"Yeah. Take all the time you need."

"We better head to class. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Classes were so boring in the morning.

After I got done eating lunch with Cameron, Angus, and Wacky, I went outside. I saw Mrs. Doyle's car pull into the parking lot. Olive had a doctor's appointment this morning.

"Hey, Fletcher!" Olive yelled from the parking lot.

"Hey, Olive. How was the appointment?"

"It was great. No problems but I did feel weird when the nurse had to put her hand down my pants to check. Well. You know."

"I know. I hate it when the doctor or nurse has to do that."

"Fletcher?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

"Can I think?"

"Yeah. Have all the time you need."

Olive went inside and I stayed where I was.

What do I do? First Chyna asked me out, then Julie did the same, and now Olive. Who should I choose?

**Author's note: Who do you want Fletcher to go on a date with?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Lexi Trouble

Fletcher's POV

"Well. You have known Olive ever since you moved here and it's obvious that she likes you. You've liked Chyna since you first saw her and she hasn't shown any interest in you. Julie just got here and isn't going to be looking for a relationship yet." Paisley said.

I can't get what she said out of my mind. Who should I go on a date with? Olive kissed me, Chyna called me last night to ask me out, and Julie just moved here.

"Fletcher!" I heard Angus yell.

"Yes?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Olive told me she asked you out and then I get this picture."

"What?"

I looked at the picture. It was me and Olive kissing. Who sent it to him? I looked at the number. 549-6524.

"Well it. Uh. Alright it is us kissing. But. . ."

"You betrayed me. We are no longer friends."

"But. Angus!"

"No!"

I'm going to call the number and see who it is.

"Hi. You are calling the phone of Lexi and I totally can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. And if this is Paisley, it's the sound after this. BEEP!" The phone went.

Lexi.

"Hey, Fletcher."

"Oh. Hi, Chyna."

"Why didn't you tell me you and Olive are dating?"

"What?"

"The kiss. See?"

"Who sent you this?"

"Lexi. Why?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Ok. Well. I guess we won't go out on a date."

"Wait."

"Naw. It's fine. You and Olive make a good couple. See ya."

"But."

"Bye, Fletcher."

Where's Lexi?

"Hey, Fletcher. How was the kiss with Olive?" Lexi said from behind me.

I turned around. "Lexi. Why did you send that picture of me and Olive kissing to Chyna and Angus?"

"I had to ruin someone's life."

"Why mine? Why not Cameron's or Chyna's?"

"Because I love Cameron and I promised him I would be nice to Chyna."

"Well. Thanks to you, Angus hates me and Chyna is all sad."

"Why is she sad?"

"Because she asked me out on a date this morning and you messed it up."

"Oh. I'm sorry Fletcher. So you were going to break your date with Olive?"

"What? I said I would think about it."

Olive appeared from behind Lexi.

"Thanks, Fletcher. You were just pretending to like me. You still like Chyna and you were going to break my heart. We are done, Fletcher!" She yelled.

"Olive, wait."

"No Fletcher! Just leave me alone." Olive ran off and I could hear her crying.

"Thanks, Lexi! You truly did ruin my life! I'm leaving." I ran out of the school.

Julie's POV

I heard what was going on between Lexi and Fletcher. Then I saw him run out of the school.

"Way to go, Lexi! You ruined all their lives!" I yelled at her and then went running after Fletcher.

Where did he go? He must have gone home.

Lexi's POV

What did I do? Did I really ruin all their lives? I got to do something. I went running after them.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, Lexi. But I do know that you better do something about it or I will do something horrible to you!" Julie yelled and then went running off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fletcher's Problem

Fletcher's POV

I ran all the way home from school. I can't believe that Lexi did that.

I tried calling Chyna:

"This is Chyna. I can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP." My phone said in Chyna's voice.

Then I tried Olive:

"This is Olive Doyle. I can't answer my phone because I'm in school right now. Please leave a message after the beep and I will try to get a hold of you later."

Great. Neither of them are answering their phone. I left the same message on both phones.

"Hey. I wanted to talk about what happened in school today. I'll come over later or you can call my phone. Bye." Is what I said.

I decided to work on my homework for an hour and then go to their houses.

An hour later.

"Mom, I'm going to Olive's house and then Chyna's. I'll be back by 8." I yelled to her.

"Ok, Sweaty. See ya later." She replied.

I walked to Olive's house which wasn't far.

Ding dong.

"Oh. Hi, Fletcher." Mrs. Doyle said.

"Hi, Mrs. Doyle. Is Olive home?"

"No. I thought she was with you or Chyna."

"She might be with Chyna. I haven't been there yet."

"Ok, Dear. When you do find Olive, can you please tell her to call home?"

"Sure, Mrs. Doyle. Bye."

"Bye, Fletcher."

I guess I'm going to Chyna's.

Ding dong.

"I got it." I heard Cameron through the door.

"Hey, Cameron. Is Chyna home?

"Hey, Fletcher. Sorry she isn't here."

"Well. Thanks, Cameron."

"Bye."

Where are they? I'll call them one more time. No answer from Chyna. How 'bout Olive? Pick up, pick up, pick up.

"Fletcher! Leave me alone!" She yelled and then hung up the phone.

Man. She's still mad. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

The next day at lunch.

I got my lunch. Yeah, it's that day again. Dinosaur nuggets.

I saw Olive. I walked up to the table.

"Hey, Olive."

"Bye, Fletcher." She got up and walked away.

I got up and walked over to Chyna at another table with Angus.

"Hey, guys. Can I eat with you?"

"No!" Angus yelled.

"Sorry, Fletcher. But no."

"Oh. Ok."

I went back to the table where Olive was.

Julie came over and sat with me.

"Hey, Fletcher."

"Hi, Julie."

"I saw what Olive, Angus, and Chyna did to you. And I saw what Lexi did to you yesterday. I'm sorry. If you have anything you need help with, count on me."

"Thank you, Julie. Is the offer still up for helping you unpack and the dinner date?"

"No prob. And yes, yes it is."

"Thanks. Then we can come up with a plan so I can get my best friends back."

"Yep. Let's go after school. Ok?"

"Alright."

"See you later, Fletcher."

"Bye, Julie."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Big Date with Julie

Fletcher's POV:

School is so slow. Olive, Chyna, and Angus are still ignoring me, me not talking to Lexi, Julie working hard, and Cameron and Paisley not knowing what's going on. I can't wait for it to end.

RRRIIINNNGGG! The bell went. Finally.

"Hey, Fletcher. Ready to go?" Julie asked

"Yeah. First I need to stop at my locker. Ok?"

"Alright. I'll be outside."

"Ok."

She went outside while I went to my locker.

"Fletcher, are you going out on a date with Julie?" Chyna asked from behind me.

"Hey, Chyna. No. I'm going to help her and her family to unpack their house." I turned around. "Olive?"

"Yeah. I used a voice changer to change my voice to Chyna's. I heard you talking to Julie about going to her house."

"Olive . . ."

"I'm still mad at you. Why didn't you tell me you don't want to date me? I was happy after we kissed and then you tell Lexi you don't want to date me. That broke my heart. Goodbye, Fletcher."

I have to find a way to get Olive and Chyna back. Also Angus.

I walked outside.

"You ready?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

At Julie's house.

"Thank you for helping out." Julie said.

"No problem."

"Can you get that box?"

"Yeah."

I pick up the box and then the bottom burst. Inside was her underwear and bras. I was embarrassed looking at them.

"Julie. The boxed burst open and here is the mess."

"Oh. It was the box with my underwear and bras. It's all right. Can you help me pick the stuff up?"

"Sure."

I can't believe I'm looking at a girl's underwear and bras and also touching them. I hope she doesn't see me blush.

"Alright. That's everything. You ready to go?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked.

"Just let me get dressed."

"Ok. I'll be down stairs."

3 minutes later.

"I'm ready."

"Ok. Let's . . . Whoa."

She was wearing a bright blue dress that brought out her bright green eyes.

"What? Is something wrong with it?"

"No. You look amazing."

"Thanks. Let's go to Apple Bees."

We went to Apple Bees and got our table.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I would like a Sprite." Julie said.

"I would like to have a sprite as well." I said.

He wrote it down and left us to decide on what we want.

"What are you going to eat?" I asked.

"I'm going to get a lobster. I hear that their lobster is amazing."

"I heard that as well but I'm going to have my normal. A double bacon cheese burger."

The waiter came back with our drink and asked us if we're ready to order. We told him what we wanted.

"It will be a few minutes." he said. He left with our orders.

"Did you just notice that he was wearing his name tag upside down and his pants are backwards?" Julie asked.

"Really? That's funny."

5 - 10 later, the waiter brought us the food.

"Thank you." both of us said at the same time.

"What should I do about my Chyna, Angus, and Olive problem?"

"How about you tell them what they mean to you. Ask them what you mean to them. Tell them how you describe friendship."

At that moment Fletcher's mind went round and round in circles.

"How 'bout I paint them a picture of how they mean to me?"

"That would work, too."

**What do you think will be in Fletcher's painting? Give suggestions and I might use them.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Make Up

Fletcher's POV:

At Fletcher's House.

"Hi, Sweaty. How was your date?" my mom asked

I replied as I started up the stairs. "Mom. It wasn't a date. I helped her with unpacking her house and she helped me with my friend problem. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go work on a new painting."

"Ok. If you need anything, give me a yell." I heard her as I got to the top of the stairs.

I got to my room and closed the door behind me. I pulled out a new canvas and started to paint a picture of my friends.

At school.

My mom dropped me off earlier than usual 'cause I asked her to. I walked in the A.N.T. Farm before anyone was there. I put my new painting in the middle of the room and put a cover over it. I sat there waiting for an hour.

"Fletcher kept calling me to talk but I wouldn't let him talk." I heard Olive telling someone.

"Yeah. He kept calling me, too. I hate ignoring him. Should we just talk to him?" I heard Chyna.

"No! I don't think . . ." Olive stopped when she saw me. "What's going on, Fletcher?"

"I have to show you guys something. Take a look at this." I turned and pulled the sheet off of my painting.

I painted Chyna surrounded by musical instruments and music notes, Olive surrounded by books and school stuff, and Angus surrounded by computers and other computer stuff. At the bottom it says Best Friends.

"Wow!" Angus, Olive, and Chyna said.

"I want to tell you guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean or want to hurt any of you. Angus, you're amazing and you helped me out with lots of things. Olive, I love you, but not that way. You are awesome and I'm happy that I met you. Chyna, you are a great girl with an amazing voice and music talent. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. Can you guys please forgive me?"

Chyna, Olive, and Angus get into a huddle and talk about if they should be friends with Fletcher again.

"Guys, I think we should forgive him," Chyna whispered.

"I think so as well. He did paint that picture of all of us as an apology," Olive whispered.

"I guess we could forgive him," Angus whispered.

They broke from the huddle.

"We forgive you, Fletcher!" all three of them said.

"Thank you."

All four of us hugged.


End file.
